The Past Of Shinji's Wife
by Bleach Rp Society Admins
Summary: -side set story- Shinji long ago had a beautiful elegant wife name Ren Shiromaru. Gone after many years, now that she returned, all thanks to Gin, but now.after weeks..is she confronted with problems more than she can handle, Will Shinji be there for her?


She could get bored for awhile, wandering around the country side of Karakura, it was a dull rainy evening…something she could handle. Since she wandered off and away from Shinji for a day of shopping by herself, she couldn't help but have this gut feeling of being watched.

Shinji had been watching her for several hours, trying to keep himself hidden. Although he didn't want to appear overbearing, or overprotected, it didn't change the fact that Ren was a noble, and wandering alone was not one of her strong suits.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that he wasn't sure exactly how much she would be able to handle if trouble arose. Ren had an arrogance about her that, if he remembered correctly, had gotten her in trouble before.

It was his duty to keep her safe.

When the bus came to halt near the store, did she get off quickly, the wind and rain blew as she opened her umbrella and looked behind her to see the bus quickly drove off. " Hmm…" she pursed her lips, and turned away, walking downwards of the street until she quickly came to a wetted path where she stared for a moment and ran, her hair swaying behind her, eyes narrowed in focus.

Shinji looked surprised, when she strode down the path, seeming slightly determined. Still though, he kept his distance, waiting to see exactly where she was going.

This place seemed to be pretty abandoned, and not a soul was in sight, and that was making Shinji more nervous then he should be.

She made it to a clearing, where the sun rays shone into a open field, did she looked ahead, out of breath, dropping the umbrella as she looked forward, seeing a figured.

" You came after all…..heh. " The voice was smug, a male, turning around did she see ash grey eyes, darken red hair, tan skin, a maple leaves pattern kimono for a man, " Tobushiro…" She muttered. Her oldest cousin, and child of her father only sibling. He was tall, and had smirk, revealing rather a sharp canine over his lip. "Rennie…" A nickname he gave her so long ago as children.

She clench her hand into fist, frigid as her arms held to her sides, head held high, eyes narrowed. " Why did you send the bug to me? " She asked, mention the hell butterfly from the morning. Tobushiro facial expression quickly drew a blank. " You are to come back…to the soul society, Vizard or not…Your of nobleblood and Okaa-San has made it to where you are welcomed. " He spoke with a tone of seriousness, authority. " You are…after all..the next heir…." He glance away, bitter.

" It is vial you leave your fake husband, and wed to the family that Uncle had set you up with. " " No. " Her voice was sharp, glaring.

" I'am married, I'am staying, that…pigged headed face man is not my husband, leave now Tobushiro….Or I will be a force to reckon with. " By her statement, her eyes glew a brighter color, flashing dangerously. She was serious, and her tone even held the maturity of a older women.

" If you don't come. " Tobushiro rose his voice, the spiritual pressure rising around him in colors of red. " That man you call a husband…..Will die. " He hissed. " THE HELL HE WILL! " She lunged forward, striking him right in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Shinji snarled suddenly, his eyes suddenly filling with black. He had appeared where the man had fallen from Ren's throw, his tone dangerously low. He no longer cared if Ren saw him. He never had been good at handling his own pride.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" he snarled, his fingers tightening on the man's throat.

"She is mine." he snarled, longing to consume the other man's reiatsu, his hollow screaming.

Just about when she was ready, bending on knees to lung once more, did she stopped, Shinji had appeared, he was following her. Tobushiro choked, ready to stand but was caught by his throat. Unable to talk as he had wrapped his fingers around Shinji's wrist, glaring at him with a biting lip, canine over the lip.

Ren sonido over quickly, and high kicked her own husband in the face to release Tobushiro. Snarling. Able to feel the blackness consume in her eyes, golden iris flecked and glowed in anger. " He is MINE, Shinji. " hollow voiced, hollowed tone. thankfully she had kicked him away from Tobushiro who was now muddy, on his knees with a hand to his throat, Ren glance down at him, her discolored eyes showed clearly she wasn't happy.

" You made a mistake….."

" You didn't come alone! " He spat, coughing.

Tilting her head up a notch, did she smirked. Might as well follow the lie.

" You think I'm that stupid, Tobushiro? " She mocked. She quickly bend over, a hand to his neck like Shinji had it, and lift him in air with ease. " Your lucky….that I won't kill you, because your going back and tell them, the elders a message. ' I'am married, and I'am exiled, try to come back to me with the bullcrap..I'll personally kill you all. ' " she suddenly grin, manically as she dropped him, watching him run and into a sekaimon portal. She laughed, before tossing her head back, and glancing to Shinji, anger focus onto him.

" YOU! " all laughing stopped, snarling as she was in fetal position, ready to attack him. " YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T FOLLOW! " she snarled louder.

Shinji scoffed, wiping the blood from his lip. "My duty is to protect you first. Then keep promises. I have a duty to keep you safe."

He folded his arms, looking both angry, and yet, there was a hint of sadness in his tone, "You will not be taken from me again. You've changed a lot, you're not the same as you used to be. And that's understandable…but I have other reasons to betray your trust. Other things that you do not understand."

" Your my husband first off, and from there you are expected to keep your promises. " Her voice was low. She lunged at him, striking him right in the face to send him backwards like before. she stopped herself, digging her foot into the mug before her hair swirled. " you…betrayed my trust before? " She questioned, looking pissed, disgusted. Her hollow mask already formed to the side of her head, her darken eyes covered with anger more and more.

" DAMN RIGHT I AIN'T THE SAME! DAMN RIGHT I CHANGED! IF YOU ONLY THINK OF YOUR FUCKING DUTIES AS MY PROTECTOR, YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN! " she screamed, her spiritual pressure rising as she fired a cero from her fist and tossed her fist forward towards him, standing there when it cleared.

" Goodbye…Shinji…if you can't keep your promises…i'm gone…." she stared down at him before she turned away, walking, her hair swaying gracefully, as the mask broke, her eyes faded to normal, but remain angry.

""How dare you!" Shinji roared, suddenly reaching over to grab her arm. The anger in his face was evident, and he lifted his hand, as if he might strike her, instead clenching his fist. "Who the hell do you think you are, onna?"

"I have simply had enough of this. This brattish behavior, it's unbecoming, and I'd appreciate some respect once in a while." he snapped, "Don't you ever forget who I am. Ever. You've been stepping out of line, and I have tried to be patient, kind."

When she glared at him, he grabbed her cheeks sharply between his fingers, demanding her attention.

"Do you honestly think you're the only one who's suffered? Have you even bothered to ask me what I've gone through. Do you even care? Or am I just a walking money source….half the time I don't even know if you love me."

He scoffed, letting go of her, looking disgusted as he turned away, "You must be a fool if you think you're the only one who's changed."

She whirled around, glaring up at him, " How dare I? HOW DARE YOU! " She snarled. Eyes widen when she saw him lifted his hand, as to strike her, yet he didn't, she stared at him first before she glared at him sharply. " Someone who very pissed at her husband! " anger cleared in her tone. " I'am not brattish! " She exlcaimed, " And I do respect you, but you don't respect me! nor my wishes! you didn't even keep your promise! " she yelled. " I don't care who you are Shinji, your not a captain anymore, get it right! we are exiles in the world of the living! " she narrowed her eyes, and notched her head away frim and his grip of her chin and arm, but couldn't.

"..." she stared at him. Once he let go did she flinched. " I do care. I do love you...But your not giving me the trust I want to walk around without being watched or looked out for, How do you think it makes me feel Shinji? Your not no money soruce,or anything, your my someone who pissing me off always following me, watching over...there are times I like it...but...when I say I want to get away for awhile from anyone I mean it, and it doesn't include being followed. " She spoke. When she saw the disgusted look on his face, she could only think it was directed to her, she backed away, and turned away, walking off as fast as she could.

"Ren, there are other things at work here that you do not understand," he said slowly, shaking his head as she backed away.

"Things, about your father…" he said, his tone quiet.

But then he shook his head, "It doesn't matter," he said, shrugging slowly. "I'll give you your space if that's what you desire. I refuse to argue with you. It's fruitless, when you can't see past your own nose."

She stopped, and glance back briefly did she narrowed her eyes. At the moment, she was too pissed at him to even care, she sonido….out of his sight.


End file.
